


The Hotter Sister

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Hotter Sister

Just like with most things that involved the Winchester boys, it all started with something stupid. Dean was arguing with Sam over who’d be the hotter chick. He was convinced it would be him. There was no way that Sam would ever be a hot chick. Sam, on the other hand, told Dean he’d be a hideous woman.

Squabbles like this between the 17 year old boy, and his younger, 13 year old brother weren’t all that uncommon. Usually, John would come break it up, telling them they needed to look out for each other, or a new topic would be brought up.

Not this time. John was out, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. Then came the two words that would always get each of them going.

##  _**Prove it.** _

Now, they both knew that actually becoming a woman, especially for the sake of an argument, wasn’t possible. Dean had some balloons left over from Sam’s birthday. “Boobs.” He smirked, tossing two to Sam.

“Are you sure you’re the older brother?” Sam asked.

Dean laughed. “You just don’t want to admit that I’d be the hotter sister.” Sam’s face turned sour, glaring at his brother. It was a stare down as they worked on blowing up their balloons, trying to make the second match the first as close as possible. Sam put his in first, turning his shirt into a belly shirt. He took them out, complaining about the way they felt.

Rolling his eyes, Dean put the balloons in his shirt, striking a pose. Sam lost it. Dean had a grin on his face, hearing his little brother laugh. Just as he posed again, John opened the door and looked between his sons. “Ya know what…I don’t want to know…” He muttered to himself, walking right back out.


End file.
